Who Will Cry For Me If I Die
by Kitty-163
Summary: The Dark Tournament all over again from the top. But this time, there are two new ninja's on the block ready for some action. Rated for language and voilence and later Done Please R&R KuramaOC HieiOC Chapter 1 REDONE
1. The Dark Tournament

Do not own **pout** anything accept OC's

Summary: Yusuke Urameshi and the rest of his team had to go to the dark tournament to defeat the Toguro brothers. Anyways, they all get to the hotel and meet that one kid and what not and so starting from there.

Chapter 1: The Dark Tournament

They had arrived fairly early. Yusuke was sound asleep in their hotel room that was part of the building that was housing the Dark Tournament this time around. The room was courtesy of Koenma. Hiei and Kurama decided to scope out the compition to see how much of a threat the other teams would be. They did not compete for another day or so. When they got down to the arena however, the match had already ended. The whole match lasted under ten minutes and all that remained of the one surviving team was two of its members. Two figures stood in the middle of the arena, blood stained the once pristene white marble of the battle stage. One figure was nearly two heads taller then the other, both clad in pure black attire much suited of that for a ninja.

"Wow," Koko said, "What a match. After team Uragashi defeated three of the opponents teammates, the other team destroyed them in one hit."

Hiei looked at Kurama and then looked at the two people in ninja suits. "Well, apparently we missed a very good match." Kurama said as they started to walk back.

"Hn." Was all he got as a reply.

When they got back Yusuke still remained oblivious to his surroundings and both Hiei and Kurama wished Kuwabara did as well. Unfortunately lady luck was not on there side today. Kuwabara badgered them until they, they meaning Kurama, told him what they had seen.

"It appears so." Kurama said as he told him. They had actually witnessed several battles in the two hours that they had been missing, but the one they had missed was the one that caught most of their interst.

MattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMattaMatta

I had waited uselessly for what seemed like hours as team Uragashi finally finished off what was the last of the weaklings that had once been my team. The only reason why we had invited those three imbeciles to tag along was because of the unfortunate circumstances of the rules of qualification in order to compete. It clearly states that each team has to have a minimum of five members and a maximum of seven. The rules said nothing about keeping the others alive in order to stay in the game. No, infact we are still qualified as a team even though there is only two of us left. Though how long we can fight without becoming weak and sluggish was not a particular thougth that I wanted to run through my head at the moment.

Speaking of moments, I glanced over at my much shorter comanion Kitty, who is not only shorter in height but in temper as well. She had already slain the last of team Uragashi, she also apparently thought they took their sweet time in getting rid of our little nuisances.

I walked off with Kitty trailing behind as we went back to our rooms. I didn't dare talk, not because I was afraid that everybody would find out I was a girl, it was because Kitty was in deep thought and I didn't want to disturb her lest I wake up with a limb missing. Kitty was one of those people that just refuses to stand for idiocy, end of story.

I got back to my room and bid Kitty good night as I closed the door. The room was plain and almost made me think of a hospital ward. The walls were a nauseous white that begged to be dirtied and the sheets on the bed were flat like a military person had just passed the inspection of his commander. I resisted the sudden urge I had to tear apart the room and instead I took my mask off and let my extremely long silver hair flow down in a wave as I calmly brushed it out and then put in a braid that reached past my butt.

I stared at my reflection and saw my silver eyes stare back as the light hit them from an angle making them appear like a liquid substance. I sighed thinking that tomorrow is going to be tough and Kitty won't stand for slackers. Even though she is younger then me by nearly twenty years, I respect her deeply. Truth be told, she saved my life a number of times and I would proudly give up mine to make her happy.

I fingered my dagger and smiled. Kitty gave me the dagger just a month ago for my 298th birthday. Though I look like I am possibly 18 or 19 years of age. Kitty on the other hand is 279 and looks 18 and is about 5 feet and has the attitude that would kill most. I laughed thinking about it.

Oh well, better get some sleep before Kitty makes me get up and train with her. I thought as I went to bed.

(Okay, I have to finish this Chapter so my friend gets the next so I'm speeding here. To catch you up on what I am not typing: Genkai gives Yusuke her power and dies. Follow me. Good, now back to the story.)

After Genkai died Yusuke was pretty much to himself and then that's when it happened. There was an announcement saying that all teams must consist of six people, or else get disqualified.

"What the hell," Kuwabara said as he looked at Koenma for an explanation.

"Yes, what in deed?" Hiei said also looking to Koenma. Speculation and a bit of accusation laced his voice as he gazed at the Prince of Hell. His eyes promised pain if the little toddler had anything to do with this.

"This is on really short notice." Kurama said looking to the others as Keiko tried to comfort Yusuke and Puu sat there watching them.

"Well I already have it all planned out." Koenma said catching everybody's attention. (Ha, you thought that I would say look didn't you. Well there's too much looking so) Hiei raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Well, you know the two ninja peoples? I asked them to join us."

"You have got to be kidding. There just girls." Kuwabara said laughing. Then all of a sudden there was a smack and Kuwabara was knocked unconscious the taller ninja girl holding a pan where Kuwabara's head used to be. Everybody jumped except Hiei, he just blinked.

"Silver," He said, "I didn't here you come in."

The ninja looked over at him and simply said, "Nobody could over the loudness of Kuwabara's stupidity that slowly slipped out of his brain at an alarmingly increasing rate."

That caused everybody to burst out laughing. "May I ask what you are doing in here?" Koenma said.

Then the girl named Silver bent over and picked up a silver looking kitten. (Bet you didn't see that coming.) She then quickly left while everyone was trying to gain control.

"So did they except?" Kurama asked when he had stopped chuckling.

"Well yes and no." Koenma said as Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Silver, the girl that was just in here, accepted the offer. Her cousin Kitty is thinking about it."

"Kitty?" Kuwabara said after listening for a while. "What kind of a name is that?"

Koema's eyes widen for a second and then he says, "Whatever you do, do not tease her about her name." Horror edged his voice as if he were recalling a deep and disturbing memory, which in fact he was. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "It took a long time for Silver to convince Kitty to here me out on my proposition, but the memory of it wasn't at all pleasing."

Flashback

Koenma stood there as Silver talked Kitty into listening to him. Kitty sat silently on the window seal examining him as she took out a very large katana and started to sharpen it and every time she heard something that she didn't like, the rock she was using to sharpen it with would slide along the blade faster then it normally did. An eery metalic sound emanated from that extremly long blade that promised a painful death that would last for weeks. Odd how one little sound emanated so much promise.

She studied him intently when she put the sword away making him feel a little more comfortable, and then started to finger a dagger to see how long he could keep his cool. She was obviously enjoying his discomfort. When he left their room he was rather shaken and was sweating, his eyes were glazed over and his face was stuck in a picture of terror. Who knew that one little creature such as herself could make a 2,000 year old god pray for his life, or a quick death, without even speaking a word

End Flashback

Koenma shook his head to clear it of the memories and said, "You will be fighting with them tomorrow so you better get along." With that he quickly left.

The next day, everybody went out to compete once again, and Yusuke's group met the two ninja's by the arena. Everybody looked pretty uptight, except Botan. (God I hate morning people.) They all eyed the shorter ninja and she seemed to not notice that they were there, or she just didn't care.

Then Kuwabara had to say something. "Wow, look. She's even shorter then the shrimp." He said laughing as Koenma looked fearfully at the small girl.

Before anything could happen though Silver went up to Kitty and said, " Lessa ne mortara thes less mosea." (He's not worth your time).

"Isaa tee lahera notassa bora netola." (I wasn't planning on doing anything). She replied. Everyone looked at them confused. "Pettara na lohessa betora melas proshate voleesse letteranas buete arl elaies." Silver started to giggle a little and Kuwabara looked dumbstruck. "What she say about me?"

"She said that she wasn't going to hurt you for your comment, but in fact was hoping that your idiocy swallowed you whole before we all got infected." Silver replied while everyone burst out laughing and Hiei slightly smirked and Kuwabara was threatening her to death.

Then Kitty's eyes left the group and stared hard at the opposing team. Everyone followed suit, but nobody got what she was seeing except a bunch of over confident demons. They all started to think that the shorter one was slightly crazy when Silver turned towards Kitty and asked, "What do you see."

"Five men." She said calmly still studying them.

"Well I could have told you that." Yusuke said laughing a bit, but it soon died in his throat when Kitty shot him a glance. He seemed to go really cold, but when her eyes left, so did the feeling.

"What are our chances?" Silver again asked her and everyone stared at her wonderingly.

"Low if Kuwabara is considering fighting." She replied and everybody smiled a bit. "We should easily win if we fought them all at once instead of one on one. There fairly big men accustomed to space, take it away and they have no room to swing their weapons lest they accidentally hit a team member." Then they all started to see what she was seeing. And they also started to show a little respect for the short little demon. "They also gloat so you can count on them not repeating their attacks unless need be. Their posture shows dominance so in fact the shorter one is the team leader. Take him out first he is the most dangerous. Without the team leader they would be confused for a short period of time giving us an open window to attack." Then she turned her face away and stared aimlessly into the crowd.

Hiei asked Kurama telepathically what he saw as well. He also commented on the demoness' strange behaviour

He replied that he saw the same thing as Kitty and concured with Hiei that perhaps they should observe their two new team members a little while longer. The exchange between the two demons took no more then several seconds and by then they all entered the ring and easily won the match with only a few scratches here and there.

They all walked back and sat in the team's living room and started to brag about their win. Then Koenma walked looking a lot relieved. "What's wrong with you?" Yusuke asked as he sat down.

"If you went one on one with that group, you would have lost the tournament." He stated. "What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked when it registered.

"That team has been cheating with the council's permission and if you went one-on-one they would have killed one of you and most likely won the match. What made you go against them all at once?" He asked

They all pointed to Kitty who was standing in the corner. Koenma raised an eyebrow at her and then asked for the finer points. After everyone went to bed Kitty walked back into her room and changed out of her ninja outfit into something more comfortable. Her shoulder length gold hair looked like it was on fire when the moon's light hit it and her gold eyes glowed like wolves as she went to sleep.

Kitty's Dream

Everything was quite in the forest as the full moon was covered by the oncoming storm. Kitty walked out into a clearing and when the clouds moved to let the moon rays shine down upon the corpses of thousands of people. They were all human and demon alike. There were countless bodies of men, women, and children.

Kitty stared at all of the dead and not one tear escape her eyes as she looked over every single one, storing them in her memory. That's when she heard a cry out in pain. She followed the noise until it led to a boy who was no older then eight. He had deep gash on his side and was cut in numerous places as well. His death would be slow and painful; she was about to leave him there to die alone when she saw his face.

He looked so familiar, and all she could do was stare at him until she remembered. She remembered his face, Kitty had seen in a thousand times. He was usually smiling though. She reached down and grabbed a dagger that was on the ground next to him. Kitty held his hand as she slit his throat so to have a painless death. Then she quietly said, "Sleep now little brother," as she closed his eyes.

End Dream


	2. Roses

I woke up before the crack of dawn, put my mask on and went to the living room. I couldn't believe they had gotten rid of our original room just because we were in a different team and had to stay with them.

Kitty didn't seem to be awake yet so I started watching T.V. I felt a slight pressure on the couch next to me but didn't worry. I smelt roses and knew it was Kurama. I stole a glance at him from the corner of my eye. He wasn't even looking at me. That was impressive, usually people stared.

"What?" Well it looked as if the tables had turned, I was the one caught staring this time.

"Why are you already up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he finally looked at me.

"I always wake up at five."

"Well I couldn't sleep." We both were trying to stare each other down and I tried not to laugh. He reminded me of Kitty when we play.

"Well, look at the two love-birds." Kitty had woken up and was sitting on the windowsill.

"Good-morning Kit."

"Silver. Next time would you just stay in your room till I come to get you?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"Hn."

"I was just watching the TV."

"Fine whatever let's train before our match today."

"We don't have one." Kurama broke in.

"What?" We both asked in monotone unison.

"No. We don't fight everyday just watch the competition." Kitty and I looked at each other, I had pain in my eyes and she was near laughing. Damn the judges for not making us fight everyday, it wasn't that I was afraid of her it was just that I'd prefer to keep all my limbs.

"Let's go Sil." She went to her room and got two blades before entering my room. I closed the door behind us and pulled my mask off. We walked to the other side of my room and walked deep into the forest. We trained for half the day before leaving my room and plopping on the couch next to everyone.

"God, Kitty you broke my arm in three different places, snapped my spine out of alignment and you fractured my knee cap. Thank you." Shit I was in pain, she had already healed my wounds but I still hurt.

"Well it was your own fault, you didn't block properly and you slowed down as we went. Don't think I'm letting you off that easy, after you catch your breath we're going back."

"But.." She glared at me and I sat back and closed my mouth. Kurama spoke up.

"Why don't you two just start training with different people?" Kitty looked at him as if he were insane.

"Why are you offering?"

"Well, that or you could just train by yourself."

"That sound's more reasonable. We wouldn't want to get disqualified on account of not having all our members." Kitty said as she walked back into my room.

"Thanks Kurama. You probably saved a few of my limbs." I smiled but of course he couldn't see me. I walked back into my room and closed the door, it would be so much easier without Kitty.

~~~~~Flashback to earlier that day~~~~~~

"Silver keep up! I'm not going to take it easy on you." She held her position with swords locked above our heads.

"It's not my fault. You're a lot stronger then I am." She smirked and a glint came to her eye.

"I just think Kurama's got you distracted. Just remember what I told you about all that."

"Don't worry it's not him I don't even like any one enough to get distracted by them."

"So what are you distracted by?"

"Nothing." I pushed her back and was pinned against a tree.

~~~~~End of flashback~~~~

I started training again by myself. I slowly realized that something was bothering me. I just couldn't figure out what. Maybe she was right, maybe it was Kurama.

I doubted it though, no guy has ever held my attention, well okay that wasn't entirely true. Kurama did but only because Kitty got me thinking about him.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I cut myself, maybe I wasn't thinking properly. I turned my sword to a tree, I knew I had heard someone. Probably just the wind or Kitty. I sighed and put my sword away before leaning against a tree and closing my eyes. Since I had nothing to do I just enjoyed the silence and smell of the forest.

Pine, wood, sap, and roses,…roses?

*********************************

I know I left you hanging but you'll just have to wait to see how Kitty wants to do her chapter.


	3. Training

Chapter 3  
  
~Kitty's POV~  
  
Maybe Kurama was right, but then how could Silver get better if she didn't train with someone. She always slacks when she is alone. Oh well, no need in worrying about it right now.  
  
I walked into the training room to find it occupied by Hiei. He was doing a series of sword techniques. He stopped when he realized that I was watching and he turned and looked at me.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked rather rudely.  
  
"I want to train." I replied as I went to the other side and started to stretch. He stared at me wide eyed for a second when I did the splits all the way down sideways.  
  
"Hn." He said as he started to train once again. When I appeared to be finished with my stretches, he asked, "So what was the other girl complaining about?"  
  
I shrugged and then replied, "She said I broke too many of her bones." I unsheathed my katana and started with the basics, and then I heard metal on metal and felt resistance in my blades downward movement. I looked to see Hiei standing with his katana holding mine in place and he had a smirk on his face.  
  
~If he wants to play then fine by me.~ I thought as I started to attack slowly and he easily blocked. I slowly started to swing faster until all of our movements were a complete blur and all you could hear was a series of clashing metal.  
  
About a half an hour later he had his sword pressed against my side and I had mine pressed against his neck. He slightly smirked and looked at me as if in deep thought.  
  
"What?" I asked as he sheathed his sword and I lowered mine.  
  
"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Hiei asked me.  
  
I shrugged and started to stretch all of the muscles that had cramped when I had fought him. "You're a very good swordsman." I commented.  
  
He smirked again and said, "As are you." He then looked at me and asked, "So what brings you to the tournament?"  
  
I again shrug and then say, "That is none of you business."  
  
I walked past him and then out of the room back into the living room where mostly everybody is. I take note in the fact that Silver and Kurama were not of the people there. I don't even want to know what those two are up to. (*Dodges stuff that is being thrown at me* "Come on Sil, I was just playin.)  
  
Hiei walks up and also takes note on the two missing persons. It was late so I bid everyone goodnight in my usual "Hn" statement. On the way out I passed Hiei and I heard him say softly so nobody could hear, "Night Kitten."  
  
(Okay, I know this was a short chapter but I have writers block. Take it away Silver.) 


	4. Bella

~ Silver's POV~

I felt Kitty's energy slowly raise in the distance then fall as she went to sleep. Not only did that mean that the rose smell wasn't coming from her but she wasn't anywhere near me.

I pulled my sword back out and stared at the trees above me. Kurama wasn't the only one I could think of that smelt like roses. He jumped out of the tree and I was thankful that it was Kurama, at least it wasn't my brother.

"You really slack off if no one's here don't you?" I could feel his eye's on my silver hair, maybe it was uncommon but not that much, I mean that the legendary Youko Spirit Fox had silver hair.

"What do you want?" He looked me over very carefully.

"Attack me."

"Excuse me?" He lunged at me but I dodged.

"Just concentrate." I closed my eyes and listened to his movement's as I attacked. I could tell he wasn't a regular demon.

"I don't want to do this."

"Stop." I stopped my movement just as I slashed his sleeve.

"What?" he pulled something from his shirt and I could see it glisten but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Catch." He threw a short blade to me and immediately started attacking. I could move much easier with a short sword then with the normal one I usually fought with.

Two Hour's later

We were drenched in sweat and were breathing heavily when he pulled back.

"What, are we done?"

"No Silver let's have one more go and then we can go." It was very late but I wasn't tired in the sense of sleep. He attacked again and I slipped. I went back and hit the ground, but I wasn't alone. Kurama had slipped with me and had managed to turn over mid fall so I was on top of him.

Oh wow, his eyes were a striking green. Well so were mine but mine were mainly silver flakes. I was held in place and couldn't blink. Kitty was not right, I couldn't like him. I'll ask later, I pushed off of him and stood. (Shame on all of you who thought something was gonna happen. :P)

"Sorry Kurama. This forest isn't the best place to train, at night it rehydrates itself." He sat up and looked around, the ground was glittering with dew.

"Alright let's get out of here." He stood up and he followed me for a while before I turned left and continued walking.

"Sorry this forest is really messed up at night. The exit changes places." We walked for a bit before exiting the forest.

"Night Bella." He said as he brushed his body against mine while he left the room. I tried not to pay attention to him as I replied.

"Night Kurama." I had only been called Bella by two people before, one of which was dead because of it. I needed to talk to Kitty but I knew better then to wake her up.

I went to bed and the last coherent thought I had before darkness took me was of how warm, soft and safe Kurama had seemed.

*****************************

Bella mean's beautiful

Kitty it's your turn.


	5. Cold Stare

Chapter 5:  
  
~Kitty's POV~  
  
I woke up to see the sun creeping through the window. I had slept in again. When I got up and stretched I realized that the little fight I had with Hiei wore me down more then I thought.  
  
I put my ninja outfit on and went down to breakfast to only find out that I wasn't the only one that had slept in late. So had my precious cousin Silver. I sat down and started to eat when Silver came in and slumped tiredly into the chair next to me.  
  
"I hope that we don't have to fight anyone today." She said while starting to eat chocolate covered strawberries. (Mmmmm. My favorite.)  
  
"Well I'm afraid that we do." Kurama said coming in while his eyes quickly glanced over Silver. I suppressed a soft chuckle when he turned away slightly blushing. But only I had noticed.  
  
~Down at the arena~  
  
After breakfast we all went down to fight the people and get it over with. (I am very detailed aren't I?) Yusuke and the opposing team leader decided that they would go with one on one until no more team members are qualified to fight.  
  
Kuwabara was the first to go in and not surprisingly, he lost. (Sorry for all of those who like Kuwabara.) Kurama was next and he won with the help with his rose whip, though he came out a little bloody. Hiei also won but had a few scratches.  
  
Yusuke did not fight the team leader. Instead he fought after Hiei and won after a few punches and a broken rib. Then it was Silver's turn.  
  
She better not hurt herself. I thought as I watched her approach the ring. Her opponent was rather large and had a huge blunt axe. He was also very swift. He attacked her quickly and effectively as she got repeatedly hit.  
  
~Silver~ I said telepathically to her. ~If you loose this then I am going to take you into my artificial forest and train you day in and day out until you can successfully knock me out~ I threatened.  
  
That caught her attention. ~You wouldn't~ she said unbelieving. Then she saw the glint in my eye and knew I would do it and make her life a living hell.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Hiei saw Kitty concentrate and then saw Silver shoot her a heated glance. He watched the match coming up with the conclusion that Kitty was telepathic. Whatever Kitty said to Silver though apparently worked because she got behind her opponent and then beheaded him.  
  
He turned to Kurama and tolled him that he saw Kitty use telepathy. "Hopefully it is to our advantage." Kurama said as Kitty slowly approached the ring.  
  
Her opponent was huge, he was at least ten feet if not twelve. His name was Kinosoke. He looked at her with a glint in his eyes as he eyed her. Kitty's ninja outfit shaped her body perfectly so all could tell that she was a girl.  
  
"Hey baby," Kinosoke said. "Why don't you and I stop this little fight and go back to my hotel for a little bit of fun. What do you say?"  
  
Hiei sneered at the man and felt like he had to puke. Kitty just looked like her usual zoned out self and wasn't even paying attention. "Did you hear me cupcake?" He asked approaching her.  
  
"I heard you." She sighed as she looked at him. He stopped dead in his tracks. You couldn't see it from the outside, but on the inside he was slowly freezing. It was the same thing Yusuke experienced from her, but more intense.  
  
Kinosoke's breathe came out short and quick as his lungs started to freeze. He shivered from the cold and when he breathed out you could see his breath.  
  
Everyone looked at them confused because nobody but Silver knew what was going on. "What are you doing to me?" He asked between gasps. His breathing becoming rigid.  
  
"Silver always said that my stare could freeze some one to death. I just wanted to test that theory." She turned and started to walk away from him and once she reached the edge of the ring she slowly turned around. "Oh ya," She said looking at him. "I despise being called cupcake."  
  
Then she winked at him and he shattered onto so small of pieces that you could only see the faint glimmer from when the sun reflected off of it. When she returned to her team, her teammates slowly took a step away from her.  
  
"What'd you do to him?" Yusuke asked after a brief hesitation.  
  
Kitty shrugged and then said mindlessly, "I stared at him."  
  
"Bull." Kuwabara said. "Like anyone could freeze somebody by just staring."  
  
Kitty looked at him and he started to shiver. "Okay Kitty, we get the point that the coldness of your heart is seeping out and affecting those you stare at. So leave the poor boy alone." Silver said pushing Kitty slightly to the hall that they had come in from.  
  
Hopefully tomorrow won't be like this. They all thought as they followed the two girls.  
  
(Okay finally done. It took me several hours to think of what to type. When I couldn't think of anything I just typed and produced this in ten minutes. Anywho, take it away Silver.) 


	6. The Talk

~Silver's POV~

Good, we had left the arena and gone back to the artificial forest. We both pulled our masks off and took a deep breath. Why was she taking a deep breath?

"You okay Kit?"

"Hn. What's up with you? That guy was weak, and what's with that look Kurama gave you?" I blushed a bit but didn't bother looking away, I knew she would tell anyway.

"It's nothing but I do need to ask you something." She turned around and stopped.

"It's either about training, which I doubt. A certain boy, which is more likely or about sex and we've already been over that. Which is it that way we can train and stop fooling around."

"Well… it's about two of them, but I'm not thinking it's anything to worry about but it might be."

"Kurama and sex alright, what do you want to know."

"Umm…you never told me how to tell if I like someone."

"Oh, you wanna know if you like Kurama. Can we talk about this later, maybe after training." I nodded, maybe taking my mind off of him for a while would help.

****Later****

"Fine…you wanna know how to tell if you like some one. That's one of the most complicated things in a relationship. Let's see, can you imagine yourself kissing him?" I blushed a bit and looked down, it wasn't like I had tried before but even just thinking about it was a little embarrassing with Kitty in front of me.

"Yes."

"What do you feel when you do that?"

"I don't know it's my stomach, it's all jittery."

"Oh that's so cute, you got butterfly's."

"Huh?"

"When you like someone and think about them or get near them things start happening. Maybe clammy hands, or butterfly's in your case, some people even start shaking. Silver, there is a downside to this though."

"What?"

"Maybe you can tell him after the mission that you like him, but not before we do it. It would be to much of a risk."

"I know, I won't tell him anyways he kind of scares me."

"Oh that is so cute."

"Now… you've been avoiding my question all day, what's wrong with you?"

"Well I think I'm gonna get some ice cream and then train by myself a while, then I'm going to turn in."

"Kitty that wasn't fair…what kind of ice cream?"

"Come on it's in the kitchen." We walked to the kitchen and found that it was already occupied by Kurama.

"Good evening girls." He said cheerfully as he tried not to look up from his Sunday."

"Silver would you just grab me a gallon of chocolate banana chunk and bring it to the living room?" I was about to say no and leave but she had already left the room. I sighed a bit and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Sil."

"Hey."

"How did your training session with Kitty go today?"

"God, I defiantly could have done better, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday."

"Are we gonna train again today?" I thought for a bit as I pulled out two gallons of ice cream.

"Sure, it's not late enough to sleep and I've got nothing better to do." I could feel his eyes on my back as I left. I walked into the living room and gave Kit her gallon. I walked over to the couch and sat down where Kurama had been. I could feel Kitty smiling at me from behind her mask.

"Famm fryd rybbahat fedr dra muja pentc?" ~Well what happened with the love birds?~ She was really not going to let me get away with silence.

"Hudrehk pid fa'na kuhhy dnyeh yvdan E's tuha fedr drec." ~Nothing but we're gonna train after I'm done with this.~

"Dryd nasehtc sa, fryd rybbahat dryd syta res cu cro ynuiht oui?" ~That reminds me, what happened that made him so shy around you?~ I blushed badly but still replied.

"Hudrehk naymmo, E zicd cmebbat, yht ra fyc geht uv ihtan sa." ~Nothing really, I just slipped, and he was kind of under me.~

"Ur so kut, oui'na knufehk ib!" ~Oh my god, you're growing up!~ She was so excited but she wouldn't let anyone know why.

"Well I'm going to train." I walked in my room and found that Kurama was already waiting for me.


	7. Who do you like?

Ok Kitty decided that I get to do this chapter because she's rather busy. (I think she's lazy.)

She's gonna yell at me later for that. ;P Alright anyways here we go.

*************

~Silver's POV~

"Alright Bella let's see, let's start with stretches then begin with that attack I showed you yesterday." He started as we walked into the forest.

"What kind of stretches do you want? We can stretch anything and any type. What do you wanna do?" He thought for a minuet.

"Why don't we start with slow stretches of every limb and lets do it however you want." He said as we came to a clearing. I thought for a moment then began stretching. It was easy at first but as we moved on the slow stretches didn't want my muscles to agree. I could see him looking at me as I did the split's sideways.

"What?"

"Nothing Bella I was just kind of curious to where you learned to do all your fighting. It reminds me of someone."

"You've probably heard of my brother. He reminds me kind of you. He smelt like roses and he didn't exactly care who was in love or not, like your Yoko form. I really hated him but I loved him at the same time. Can you understand that?"

"Yes it's kind of how I feel for…" His sentence trailed off as he used his toe touch as an excuse to keep quiet. Well now that he was pushing the subject away I was curious.

"About who?" I asked as I stretched down to my toe's with him.

"Just someone."

"Who? Tell me." He thought for a minuet and then smiled.

"I'll tell you what, if you can draw blood from me within two hours I'll tell you, if you can't I get to keep the secrete."

"Agreed, so let's start, your wasting my time." We started immediately, this was a lot harder then I expected it to be, he must have been playing with me before, if he didn't want to get hit he wouldn't. We both struck at each other but he was the only one who was getting anywhere.

~Kitty, help he has a secrete and I wanna know but I can't draw blood from him.~

~Why? Are you afraid to hurt him?~ I heard the sarcasm in her voice but asked her again.

~What can I do?~

~Look if you wanna draw blood just loose it like you do with me.~

~Thanks but I don't wanna hurt him, just scratch him.~ I felt her shut off the link and mentally cursed her.

"So you were talking to Kitty. About what."

"Let's up the stakes. You win I tell you, I win you tell me." He nodded and started dodging again.

*****Later******

"Alright your two hour's are up in one minuet so you better hurry." I smirked at him and swung before bringing my sword hilt up and smacking his jaw.

"I do believe you have to tell me who you like now." I said as I put my sword away and laid on the ground while looking up at the stars. He chuckled slightly as pulled his shirt off.

I couldn't do more then stare at him for a moment before I realized what I was doing. He had nice muscles and I was forced to look away. He laid down next to me and stared at me for a moment.

"What were you staring at?"

"You've just got a nice set of abs that's all."

"So you don't think I look like a girl?"

"Well now that you mention it you do have the appearance, but defiantly are not."

"Great." He said returning his attention to the stars.

"Are you gonna tell me who you like?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not?"

"We didn't shake meaning we didn't make a deal."

"That's not fair." We stood up and walked back to my room in silence.

"Do you really want to know Bella?" I nodded, I probably knew her and then I could tell her, I don't know why but I had a sudden wave of jealousy hit me. Why? It wasn't like I liked him or anything. Well I couldn't say that, maybe I did like him.

"Never mind Kurama, good night." He leaned down and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You, Bella." He said as he slightly brushed his lips against mine and left the room. I stood there stunned and couldn't move until it finally hit me what he had done.

"I can't believe he kissed me." I whispered under my breath and went to bed replaying it in my mind.

***********************

Yay I did it, anyways what did you think? Please Review and I'm gonna see if I can get Kitty to write the next chapter.


	8. He did what?

Okay anyways, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but since I did the last chapter this ones gonna be from Kitty's POV. Again we are sorry that it took so long but with the semester finals coming up we've been really busy. J 

*********************************

~Kitty's POV~

I slightly raised my eyebrow as Silver left, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Having a boy friend wasn't all fun and games…she has to wait and knowing her, she won't.

Well if she was training so was I, I stood up and walked out side. I could feel Hiei's energy follow me for a short amount of time then it disappeared. I was a little worried at first but kept walking deeper in to the forest.

I came to a lake I had wanted to take a look at. I pulled my mask, top shirt, and shoes off and dived in. It felt good to relax a little, with this mission I couldn't guarantee the fact that I would ever relax again, let alone be alive to get the chance.

I felt eye's on me and immediately grabbed the dagger I had in the back of my pants. I stayed still and showed no signs of knowing anything.

"Are you going to train?" Was all I heard, I knew it was Hiei. I didn't want to acknowledge him but knew that if I didn't then I would turn lazy like Silver. (I can't believe I'm dissing myself.)

"Maybe, but who said I was training with you?" I asked as I stepped out of the water and put my shoes back on. I twisted and brought my blade up to meet his before he could hit me. I let a small smile grace my lips, _if I pushed him hard enough I could probably get a reasonable work out. This should be fun._

I immediately pushed him to his limits, he was a little better then Silver, but I could fix that. I pushed him past his limits for three hours. We were both tired but not enough to give up. Our swords were laying on the ground far from us and he had somehow managed to pin me down.

"Did you really think you were going to win?" I smirked and could tell he was staring at my gold hair and eye. I then slowly pressed up with my hips and rolled them against his. He loosened his grip and rolled off of me, god, even demons had bad thoughts. At least I was lucky enough to get that. I had won and sat on a rock while I looked at the water. He soon sat by me, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was blushing.

"How many guy's have you done that to before?"

"None of your business."

"Well, you knew exactly how to roll your hips so I'm going to say at least once."

"Maybe I had a boyfriend before, but that's none of your business, is it?"

"Oh, you had an abusive boyfriend, I get it."

"To put it lightly." I muttered under my breath. He nodded and sat there silently for a while.

"Will you tell me about it?" I thought for a bit then slowly and slightly nodded, I've never been asked before, if he wanted to know I'd tell him.


	9. Kitten

Sorry about the cliff hanger, I had to eat dinner so I posted the chapter really fast. Anyways I had a good idea for this chapter so I am going to do another one. Kitty is very lucky she chose me to write the story with, 'cause I'm nice and we can fill in for each other.

Sorry about the last chapter and Hiei being a little out of chatector, but hey this isn't my section. Please RR, thanks.

***************************************

~Kitty's POV~

"His name was Aaron, (sorry Kit) and he decided that it would be his way or no way. I didn't really notice at first, he was just jerking me around a bit. Then it got worse, I thought I really liked him so I didn't do anything about it…then he hit me, not hard enough to do anything but just to let me know that he was in charge. I even put up with that, until he decided that he wanted sex and I wouldn't give it to him." I didn't move, I couldn't, I didn't know why I was telling him all this, or why I felt at ease around him…_I couldn't like him. He's cocky and an ass and, and, a lot like I want the perfect boy friend to be. Oh well that's never gonna happen._

"So you killed him?"

"No, but don't think I didn't try. He saw it coming and managed to get away before I could. But he's here."

"So that's why you're here?"

"No that's just a very good plus to doing this mission."

"Really, so why are you here?"

"I think that story is for another time." I said as I put on my top and grabbed my mask. I felt him right by me but didn't think much of it until I felt his lips on my cheek.

"G'night Kitten." He left as I pulled my mask on and started walking back to the hotel.

__

I'll kill him when we train next time, at least then it won't look suspicious.

Oh you should at least talk to him before you go and do something stupid like that.

Why would I want to talk to him?

'Cause you like him and don't deny it, I'm you, I should know who you like.

Maybe I could try it, why not I have nothing better to do.

Good plus you let him call you Kitten.

So, Silver calls me that all the time.

That's not the same, she gets yelled at.

I stopped arguing with myself as I climbed into bed,…maybe I did like him.


	10. It's way to early

Yay I get to do another chapter. It's okay though cause this is in my POV. I hope Kit's happy and that she's reading these cause when she gets a chance she's gonna write the next chapter.

*************************

I woke up in a cold sweat, damn my brother for scaring me when I was little. I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was two am. I rolled back over and tried to fall back to sleep but after three minuets I gave up.

I tossed the covers back and got dressed before picking up a book and turning on my night stand lamp. I hadn't been reading for fifteen minuets when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it and was surprised to see Kurama on the other side.

"Can I help you?" I asked quietly, so I couldn't wake anyone up.

"Isn't it a bit early to be up Bella?" I could see his eyes travel down my sweaty body.

"I could ask you the same."

"What have you been doing?"

"I just woke up, what about you?"

"Oh I don't really sleep that much…so you have bad dreams huh?"

"I guess, I don't sleep that much either but I do try." I said as I walked over and sat on my bed. He followed me and sat next to me before leaning back on my headboard.

"What do you dream about that keeps you up?" I thought for a moment, I didn't want to tell him but I needed to talk to someone about him.

"His name is Eric, he's on a team here at the tournament. I plan on killing him."

"So who is he?"

"He's my brother." I stated simply, I didn't want to talk about him.

"You want to kill your brother?"

"For what he did, of coarse."

"What did he do?"

"He desided to join the wrong side with an old enemy of Kitty's. He told them where we were and then he killed my parents in front of me. My brother asked me to join him but I refused and then he, Kitty's old boyfriend, tried to kill me, but Kitty got to me first, I didn't know it at the time but the same thing pretty much happened to her. That's why she was staying with us."

"So your brother, Kitty's old boyfriend and whoever did this to you two are all here in the same team?"

"Umm see I'm not really suppose to tell you."

"I think I can live with that." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked but kissed him back, I did like him. I pulled back after a while.

"Why did you do that?" He smirked at me before answering.

"I thought I told you Bella, I like you." He sealed the statement by kissing me again. I could feel his tongue trail on my bottom lip waiting for me to kiss him back like that. I didn't. I pulled away again.

"Now Bella, why did you do that?"

"I don't think it's late enough to do something like that." He smirked at me again.

"Well than, let's train and if you want continue this later."

"Wait I didn't mean it that way." He quickly kissed me again and walked straight into the forest.

"As you said Bella, it's just to early to be doing that kind of thing."


	11. Why

Yay Kitty's still working on her breakout project so I get to do this chapter too. Please R&R.

******************************************************

~Kitty's Point of view~

I had been up for ever, I wasn't tired and I didn't plan on sleeping. I had been lying on the couch watching Kurama pace back and forth in front of Silver's room. I couldn't believe for a demon, even if he was only half, that he didn't notice me.

My eye's shifted as a small light flickered to life in her room. Kurama knocked softly after taking long deep breaths to calm himself. Silver opened the door and they were talking for a while before she stepped aside and let him in.

When the door closed behind them I saw a shadow pass over the moon light that had been coming in from the window. I looked over and wasn't surprised to see Hiei sitting on the window sill.

"You think we should interrupt them?"

"Are you saying that Kurama can't be trusted alone with someone?" Hiei smirked before turning his head in my direction.

"I'm saying that he can't be trusted when he likes someone, and I've known him for a long time, he hasn't looked at anyone like that since Melody." This peaked my interest, I knew that Yoko was a 'bad boy' and slept around but having someone that he actually liked, this sounded like a good story. For Silver to hear, it's a bit over protective if I were to ask.

"Just leave them for now, she can take care of herself."

"Can you?" He let the question linger in the air so I could consider what he meant.

"I've been able to take care of myself since I was seven years old. After my parent's died I went to Silver's house and then hers died. We've been living by ourselves ever since. What about you, can you be trusted alone with someone?" He smirked before answering me.

"Depends on if I like the person or not."

"I can't really imagine you liking someone… I'm going out to train, if Silver finishes early tell her I'm outside."

"How am I going to do that? I need training too, I plan on being outside as well." I smiled a bit, I did need to talk to him. If I didn't like his answer I could even end up killing him.

"Fine come on." I simply said as I grabbed my mask and walked to the window and jumped out. He followed easily as we started toward the forest. When we had arrived I turned around and drew my sword after taking off my mask and stretching.

"Well are you going to attack me?" Hiei asked as I took a defensive stance.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" That took him by surprise, he hadn't expected me to talk again.

"I felt like it, it was more of a spur of the moment thought. I didn't really think of it before it happened."

"Well that was obvious. I wonder how many times before that you did something on impulse though."

******************

Next chapter is in a while. I'm spending the week at Kitty's house so we aren't going to have much of a chance to write. I get the next chapter though so it should be up within two weeks.


	12. Drink deep: Not what it sounds like

Yay I have nothing better to do so I'm gonna write this chapter. Kit's still busy so I'll probably do the next chapter as well, o I'm watching this Japanese anime series called Hellsing, its awesome. It's so cool, anyways moving on to the story.

*******************************************

~Silver's POV~

I was drenched in sweat again. We had been training for only about three hours but it felt like forever. This forest was like a real one, it was fun at times but when you try to train and it keeps getting more humid it's horrible. I was cut pretty badly by now but I didn't show it. Every time that I showed it with Kitty I got it worse for at least an hour more so I learned not to complain much, when it came to training at least.

"Are you alright Silver?" Asked Kurama as he held his sword pinned against mine.

"Why? I'm fine, don't worry about it." He slowly pulled his sword away and sheathed it.

"Take your shirt off."

"Excuse me? I will not take off my shirt."

"Come on, it has so many holes I can practically look through it anyways."

"No, I'd prefer to keep it on thanks."

"If you do not take it off then I will. You are cut badly and you need to get them taken care of other wise they could cause you a lot of unneeded pain."

"You wouldn't dare." He sighed before pulling my shirt un tucked.

"Want to bet on that?" He asked a bit more huskier then I would have cared to realize. He slowly pealed the shirt up and was careful not to hit my cuts. He finally pulled it over my head.

"I can't believe you just did that." I nearly screamed.

"I do not believe you tried to stop me, or showed any signs that you wanted me to stop." Again he had a husky voice, this wasn't good, I wasn't sure he could control himself if he was going to be touching me to heal me.

I blushed and looked down, he was right. I hadn't tried to stop him, if anything I moved to help him, thank god I had a spaghetti strap shirt on underneath.

I sat down and leaned against one of the tree's before closing my eyes. It was way to hot for my liking, it was way to humid in the room and I was defiantly going to get dehydrated if I didn't get something to drink soon.

I felt a slight rustle of the wind and caught a new scent. It defiantly wasn't Kurama, but I new the smell of the forest and that wasn't a part of it. It was defiantly a tree but nothing from this forest and it smelled more exotic. I started speaking then opened my eyes.

"What's a pine tree doing around here this is…" My voice died out. Yoko Kurama stood above me, I was speechless for a moment. I didn't know he had the ability to change so easily.

"Surprised Silver?" Oh my god, his voice was so different, I tried to stand up but immediately felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me up."

"Let me help you first." He said as he pulled a seed from his hair. He carefully placed it in the middle of my biggest cut. I cringed from pain as it started to grow but I watched as my skin was restored. Amazingly he didn't touch me barely at all, I knew the stories of him and it made me wonder.

"Why are you being such a good boy?" He looked down at me and smirked before allowing himself to turn back to his human form.

"If I did what I wanted to do, you would probably be dead." I blushed deeply again, he was implying something I would prefer not to think about. Ok that was a lie, I did want to but I was a good girl. 

(Kit: "Good girl you've got to be kidding, you a good girl?" Sil: "Hey work with me, I was being a good girl." *Kit falls down laughing.* Sil: "That isn't funny. You're being mean." *Kit laughs even harder before Sil attacks her.* Kit: "Hold on, this is your section and we're wasting it." *Kit gets up and sits back down. Followed by Silver.* Sil: "Okay then, back to the story.")

Kurama leaned down and kissed me again, before licking my lips and pulling back. I saw the glint in his eye and didn't even want to ask, so of course I had to.

"What are you looking at?"

"I was just thinking that I'll eventually get to do what I want without killing you." I didn't think before I spoke and regretted what I said. (Not really.)

"And you think I'll let you?" He leaned down and immediately stuck his tongue in my mouth. I didn't even put up a fight, this is what I wanted, it was just that he wasn't suppose to know. He eventually pulled back.

"You think you will try to stop me?" I didn't say anything but I looked down as I blushed again. I felt his hand under my chin and looked up into his emerald eyes. I could read what he was thinking before he said it.

"I love you." He stated and then immediately sealed the statement with a kiss, which slowly and torturously turned deeper.

************************************************

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm gonna leave you hanging but this should tide you over for a bit. I am so evil. Please R&R.


	13. Not again

Ok Kitty decided that I get to do this chapter too but that's ok cause she told me what to do for this chapter.

Some time soon it's gonna get bad J 

Anyways on with the story.

************************************************

~Kitty's POV~

Hiei was getting much better at blocking me and he was also laying a few scratches on me now and then. This was amazing, he was getting close to Silver's speed and I had been training her since she was nine.

I felt Silver's spirit energy raise, like she was scared about something. I stopped and tried to go back to the hotel. Hiei got in front of me and wouldn't let me leave.

"Move."

"You said it yourself, she can take care of herself. Plus I'm not done training."

"I am."

"Don't lie, I know better." I looked back at the hotel, I could easily get by him if I wanted, but that made me wonder, what could he do if I pushed him. Well I figured I might as well give it a try.

I stood back and drew my sword again before attacking. He kept up for the most part but every now and then I felt a small rip in his cloths.

He pulled back this time and quickly discarded his cloak before attacking again. I went to half my normal speed and could tell he was having problems. I sped up a bit more and could tell he was slightly bleeding on his cheek.

I was slightly distracted by feeling Kurama's power change suddenly. The force of Hiei's sword hit me suddenly that I toppled over. He was also distracted and went with me…under him.

Now this felt familiar, deja vue. After noticing the position we were in he pinned my wrists. I took a deep breath, I couldn't believe this happened again. He apparently still hadn't learnt his lesson.

"I win." I smiled before pulling the same move I did before. I pushed my hips up and ground again, he put his head down and instead of rolling off of me, he pushed down as I pushed up again.

"You think I'd fall for the same thing twice?" I could feel him against my thigh and I tried not to panic. I felt it in my mind but I didn't let it show.

"Get off of me." He seemed to consider the idea but then got an evil smirk.

"Why should I?"

"Hiei get off."

"Looks like Kurama's gonna get what he wants."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He smirked again.

"It's my turn." He leaned down and quickly kissed me before pulling back but not letting me get up.

"Get off." He slightly ground his hips down and I just managed to keep in a moan. However he saw the expression on my face and smirked again.

"Do I get what I want?" He asked as he pressed down harder. I let out a slight groan from the back of my throat. He leaned down and kissed me again. I kissed back without realizing what I was doing.

I was caught in the moment and started grinding against him trying to gain dominance. He rolled over and pulled my hips down to grind more. However he didn't need much help in that section, I was already doing it by myself. He pulled back a little and smirked at me before starting to kiss down my neck.

**********************************

Another cliff hanger but I bet you can guess what will happen next. For both people.

Next up, Silver and Kurama are having a bit of fun.


	14. Have Fun

Yep you can all guess what's gonna happen in this chapter so this is your warning. Don't read if you don't like.

**********************************************

~Silver's POV~

I had wanted him to kiss me for the longest time and now that he was, it was like heaven. His tongue slowly wrestled mine until I gave in and allowed him to do as he pleased.

He pulled me down a bit and made me lie on the grass. The dew that was starting to form soaked through my shirt but the contrast of dew on my back and Kurama's warm body on top of me was nice. His weight was nice on top of me and I could tell he wasn't putting it all on me.

I pulled on the bottom of his shirt and was surprised when he pulled back a bit. He pulled his top off and started kissing my neck. His hands started traveling up my sides and I slightly moaned into the kiss. I could feel him smirk as he started pulling up my shirt.

I pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes as he pulled my shirt off. I felt his eyes travel down my entire body as he started undoing my pants.

It wasn't four minuets before all that was separating us was his boxers and my underwear. He had started to pull them off as we heard a slight gasp from above us and then a very sharp snicker. We both looked up to a very red Yusuke. Thank god Kurama had me covered.

"You two umm… that's so wrong… uh ya the reason I'm here. Um there is a match today we were just informed about and we have to go to it in about a half an hour so umm… ya that should give you enough time to do…whatever you were doing before I came in." Kurama looked like people walking in on him like this was a regular occurrence.

"We will… if you would leave."

"Kurama!!"

"What?"

"No!! Yusuke would you leave so I can get dressed?"

"Hey I was serious. After he leaves we were going to continue."

"No we aren't."

Yusuke had walked away during this mumbling something about how we should talk about something like this before we do it… literally. Kurama had noticed and leaned down to kiss me again. I turned away and somehow managed to squeeze out from under him and started dressing.

"We aren't going to continue this later are we?" Kurama asked disappointed. I had finished dressing and went over to him. I leaned down and kissed him, he tried to deepen it and it killed me to pull away but I did. He looked up at me as I walked away.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to get lost." I waited a short time for him to get dressed and started walking, this was bad, it would take only five minuets to get out and my bed was directly in front of it.

********************************************

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I love cliff hangers. NEXT UP, Kitty and Hiei, there in the middle of the forest, what's gonna happen if they can't be found?


	15. Sleep now

Ya well okay Kit is a work-a-holic and I'm a write-o- holic so I am doing her chapter as well. Once again this is your warning so if you don't like these things then don't read.

Yep recap of last chapter if you only caught the sex scene, there's another match in a half hour and now every one (exception of themselves and Silver, and Kurama) is looking for them. Will they be found in time for the match?

****************************************************************

~Kitty's POV~

I had no idea what was going on, my brain said stop but everything else said go. Hiei was slowly lifting off my shirt as I felt the bandages on his arm. My head cleared immediately, when it came to pain I had to understand.

"What's this from?" He stopped and looked at his arm then smirked a bit.

"That's a story for another time. I promise I'll tell you." My brain and unfortunately, body, had just realized where we were. On top of Hiei, hey I wasn't complaining. I really needed to finish this mission without any problems. If Hiei got in the way, he'd defiantly be a problem. He started to remove my shirt again.

"Hiei, no, I'm sorry but just don't." His hands stopped.

"Why not." Fear slightly came to my voice.

"Hiei no." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Who touched you like this? Before me?" He asked quietly.

"Three,…my brother, and my old boyfriend, and…" I let the sentence drop I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Kitty, you can trust me. Who else?" I couldn't believe Hiei said that, me being able to trust him? Hell I don't even trust Silver.

"My dad." I felt something there, maybe I could trust him. I saw his eye twitch a bit before he removed his hands. I could tell he was feeling horrible that he pulled away, he really wanted to do this.

"I understand, when I was let's just say 'forbidden' from my island I got together with a group of bandits. They raped me until I got strong enough to run away. That was about the only time I ran away from anything." I just stared at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him softly.

He kept his hands to himself but kissed back with more passion then I had ever thought possible. I slowly let my hands trail his arms until I got to his wrists. I pulled them up and put them back on my waist and was surprised when he pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kitten? Don't do it if you don't want to."

"Don't call me Kitten." I stated as I leaned down and kissed his neck. He leaned back and let me be in charge for a while. I managed to get his shirt off easily and explored his chest. He laid under me with the most astounding look of pleasure on his face. He was beginning to get bruises and bite marks where I had marked him. I slowly undid his belts, he smirked at me a bit.

"No one has ever figured out how to get these things off." I smirked back at him as I pulled his pants off. They were thrown somewhere with his shirt but we really didn't care. His hands pulled up and my shirt easily slipped off he laid there for a moment just staring at me.

"Do you want something Hiei?" He smirked a bit before turning his head as something caught his attention.

"They're looking for us. Hide your energy." We both quickly did so and I looked back at him as his head fell to my chest. I let out a moan from the back of my throat as his tongue flicked out. He quickly looked up and I caught the glow to his eyes before he went back down.

His mouth covered me and started gently sucking. His hands started with my pants and soon they had joined the other clothes strewn around the forest. His hands slowly pulled off my underwear and they then joined the pile.

I pushed him down so he was laying underneath me. I pulled his boxers down and off. I had never really been scared before but there was no way in hell he was going to fit in me. He must have seen it in my eyes because he just smirked.

"Don't worry, all I have to do is stretch you a bit, then we won't have a problem." I nodded and rolled over to allow him to 'stretch' me. He rolled over and very slowly sunk a finger into me. It was uncomfortable for a little while and then I started to relax and it felt wonderful. He slowly inserted another finger and pumped it till I relaxed.

"You're ready now," He positioned himself on top of me. "I have to ask, are you a virgin?"

"Umm hmm I am."

"Alright this is gonna hurt a bit. You're still gonna stretch a bit but you won't rip." I cringed a bit, ripping sounded painful. Thank god he knew what he was doing.

"So how many have you had?" I asked him just as his tip touched my entrance. He smirked.

"Enough to know what to do." He pushed a bit and I could feel myself stretch. He slowly entered and stopped when he came to my barrier. He looked straight into my eyes then kissed me deeply before thrusting in very hard. A single tear slid down my cheek. It hurt so bad but after a while all I could think about was that he was inside me. He was the first to have me, and if I truly got my way, he'd be the only.

He started increasing his pace, and I slightly moaned. The pace, pleasure and noise kept increasing it was the most intense thing I've ever felt. My entire body tensed as I felt an eruption from inside my body. I felt a warm sustenance enter my body as Hiei slumped down against me.

We were both sweaty and panting but it was the most wonderful feeling in the universe. After a while he slid to the side of me still panting.

"Holy shit that was…" His eyes started to droop in the middle of his sentence.

"I think we should sleep for a while." 

"Hn." He nodded in agreement then pulled me close so we were spooning. My brain slowed down as the weariness finally kicked in. What the hell did I just do? I should know better. I felt something cover me, I looked down to the item. Hiei's cloak was gently wrapped around us.

"Sleep now, we can talk later." He slurred his words a bit as he fell asleep. God, what did I do?

*************************************************************

Ahh don't kill me, I've never written anything like this before so don't kill me. Thanks to those who've reviewed, please R&R and then I'll keep going but the next chapter isn't gonna be up until we get another review.


	16. Click

Yep I hope you all liked the last chapter this is your warning umm yep I guess I should start this one.

********************************************

We walked for only two minuets before I turned and walked straight past him. He shook his head but followed suit and turned around. After about three minuets we came to the edge of the forest. I slid my over-shirt off and tossed it to my bed.

I felt his head shift to my shirt I had just thrown. He very swiftly moved in front of me and blocked my path. He put his arms around my waist and very softly kissed me as I heard a click.

I quickly looked over to the door just in time to see a vine retreating from the lock. I stared up into his emerald eyes before he leaned down and kissed me softly once again. I slightly pulled back but went in for another, he seemed to have been prepared for this and his tongue slowly entered my mouth. After a while he pulled away.

"Silver,…I want you." I could feel my entire body flush as my heart sped up.

"I know, but you can't."

"Why not?"

"Kurama I'm still a virgin, and you…well you very well are not." He smirked a bit.

"My Yoko form is not a virgin. However this form is." I looked over him, there was no way that he was a virgin in a body like that. He seemed to have read my mind.

"In this body I do have to be careful about who I sleep with, as Yoko I couldn't care less."

"The point is that your experienced and I'm not."

"I have no idea what to do unless I turn into my Yoko and I want you as a human."

"Kurama-" My plea was cut short by feeling a vine unsnap my bra. It snaked it's way around the front and seemed to be waiting for something. Kurama pulled my shirt up over my head and the vine immediately pulled down.

My hands defencivly went to cover my self but with his quick reflexes, his hands were there first. He seemed to stuned to do anything for a moment before he pulled me to the bed and sat down. His tongue slowly began to taste my neck and headed southward. His hands were gently massaging my breasts as he pulled away one hand and replaced it with his mouth. I moaned a bit and straddled him for fear I might fall if I didn't.

I felt his rock hard erection seem to grow even more as it was pushed forcefully against my pants. His buttons seemed to take forever to get off but soon his shirt was off. Followed by his pants and mine. I put my hand under his waist band when I felt a hand clamp down on mine.

"If you do that there won't be any turning back." I just nodded and tugged. His erection caught the boxers a bit but soon they were off.

I had nothing to compare him to but that couldn't be the normal size. He suddenly flipped me and pulled off my damp underwear. He kissed his way all the way down my front before dipping his tongue in to taste me.

I had to use all the energy I could muster not to scream. His tongue explored me before I felt his arousal at my entrance. He looked at me as if to say he were sorry before he plunged in. I bit my lip so I couldn't scream but soon the pain was removed and replaced by pleasure.

He slowly started rocking against me as a white layer coated the entire room. He stopped for just a moment.

"What's that?" I just looked at him as I twisted my hips, we both let out a little scream. He looked fearfully towards the door but fell back as I squirmed a bit. He continued and his thrusts almost immediately turned harsh. He went deeper with every thrust and I had to wonder exactly how big was he?

I flipped us over and sat down on his hips. There was a good five inches left and I had a bit of trouble taking it in. he didn't seem to notice as his head was thrown back in ecstasy. I rocked first slow then gaining speed.

Just like that we both came. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I slumped down on him and realized I had taken in another inch. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was _damn he's huge…Kitty's gonna kill me._

**********************************************

That's it please review thanx

PS next chappy's not gonna be up with out two reviews.


	17. Morning after

Yep k this takes place the morning after.

************************************************

~Kitty's POV~

I shifted slightly and immediately tensed as I realized an arm was across my waist. The hand connected to it was on my stomach, my bare stomach. I very slowly reached out toward my sword, I almost had it when a hand clamped around my wrist. A soft husky voice followed.

"It's a little late to want to kill me Kitty." It was Hiei, suddenly my head was flooded with what had happened the previous… oh my god. I looked up, it was nearly one am and we were still…shit. I sat up and grabbed my shirt. He sat up behind me and threw his arms around my waist before fitting his forehead in the crook of my neck and speaking again.

"What's your rush?" I pulled away and pulled my shirt over my head before reaching for my under garments.

"Hiei…" I saw his muscles go limp and then tighten again.

"I know, but I'm not saying it was a mistake. You don't want to…never mind." He quickly and quietly got up and grabbed his things before walking away into the forest. I looked down at where he had entered me just hours before.

"Not until I'm done with this mission, then…" I let the sentence drag into the silence. When I was finally ready I got up and quickly finished dressing, _Hiei's cloak._ I picked it up and carried it back to the hotel. I just barley got into my room as someone else entered the living room.

I quickly changed and threw his cloak on my bed. I opened the door and walked into the living room and was surprised to see everyone except Hiei, Silver and Kurama. Speaking of those two, my eyes got big as saucers as I looked to Silver's door. I could barley see through her spell.

I could tell they were in the same place. In fact I couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Meaning they had to be touching…but their powers were so low they couldn't be training. _Look's like I'm gonna have to have a talk with my dear cousin._ Koenma looked up at me.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Why are you up already?" I asked with as much venom as I could muster.

"I don't have to sleep. However your little group of four was not at the match yesterday."

"Well, if you had found us in time we would have been."

"We did tell Silver and Kurama and they haven't been seen since." I looked around and saw the smug look on Yuskay's face. _He knows what they were doing._

I simply walked over to Hiei's room and knocked on the door. He slightly opened it before opening it and inviting me in. He closed the door again as I sat on his bed.

"Do you need something Kitty?"

"Do you have any idea what Silver and Kurama did?"

"Exactly what we did." Ok so he was right but that wasn't the point, it was okay if I did it but not her.

"What are you staring at?" I asked as he very slightly blushed.

"What if you were to get-"

"I can't get pregnant. Don't worry, I take birth control just in case something like this were to happen." I looked at the walls as I covered them in a blood red barrier.

"You expected this to happen?"

"Of coarse not but I'm not one to take chances."

"You don't want to continue this do you?" I looked at him and caught a glimpse of hope in his eye's before they turned emotionless. I stood and walked over to him before kissing him softly.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out." _If I live, yes, if not, then I won't be able to._

I walked out of his room and straight into mine. I grabbed my sword off the wall and began training. Today was the day, the last fight of the tournament and mine and Silver's fate.

********************************************

OO what's gonna happen? Yep I need three reviews then the next chapter will be up.

Thanks ;)


	18. That's not right

This is Silver's turn. Thanks to all you who reviewed.

~Kit~ Shit, just get on with it. The tournament's gonna start on my next turn.

~Sil~ I know that but hey if I take really long then it won't happen.

~Kit~ What won't happen?

~Sil~ Okay this chapter is mine.

~Kit~ What won't happen?

~Sil~ You're just gonna have to wait with the rest of them.

~Kit~ What do you mean the rest of them?

~Sil~ Just wait, ok anyways let's start.

*************************************************

~Silver's POV~

I woke very slowly but didn't open my eyes. I was just aware that some thing, strike that, someone was under me. I remembered what I did and cringed, Kitty was gonna kill me. I sat up before slouching right back onto him. He was still in me and oh my god I was in pain.

"You okay Sil?"

"I don't know. Would you get me an ice pack?" 

"Why?"

"I'm in pain, that's why." He smirked before continuing.

"I hate to tell you this but the only reason you took me all in is because right now I'm soft. You only took in three fourths of me when I was hard." I blushed badly before turning my head. He got right up to my ear and whispered very softly.

"I would like to try that in my Yoko form, I'm even bigger." He rolled over quickly before sliding out of me. He quickly threw on his pants before walking out of the room.

A few moment's later he walked back into the room before turning a bright shade of red to match his hair. He slowly made his way to the bed before crawling over to me and very gently placing the pack on my stomach. He slid it down leaving a trail of freezing cold in it's wake. It finally reached where it was needed.

"Sorry it took so long."

"Why are you so red?"

"Yusuke pretty much just told everyone what we were doing last night." I stood up and very carefully pulled on one of my bathrobes. I walked over to the door and stepped out of my room. Everyone's attention was immediately brought toward me.

"Yusuke what did you say?" He stared at me for a bit before smirking.

"Why are you and Kitty limping." I looked down and noticed that maybe I was limping a bit.

"None of your business." I looked toward Hiei's door and then to Kitty's. Oh maybe I wasn't in trouble, but her power was fluctuating so much that…

"What day is it?" Koenma spoke up.

"That's what I came to talk about, the Toguro brothers have been killed by the Diego team."

"What team?"

"Diego."

"That's not right, he shouldn't be in charge of that team."

"And we have to fight them today."

"But that's not right."

"Why not?"

"He's not the…" I stopped as I figured out what the other team was doing. They were giving the leader shielding.

"I have to start training, do not interrupt me." Kurama was already in my room and I didn't even want to think about fighting with him right now. I grabbed my cloths, slid them on and walked into the forest. I felt Kurama follow me.

_After today it will be done. No more running, god I'm playing Russian Roulette and if I loose…_

*********************************************************

Russian roulette is a game of chance, if you live you live and if you die then you die.

Please R&R


	19. Elements

Hey sorry that we haven't posted a chapter in a long time but we've both been very busy. I've been doing a play and Kitty's been doing a big project so she can pass school. Anyways just far warning we need 2 reviews for the next chapter to be up yah so ummm let's get started.

Kitty's POV

I swung the sword around sharply as sweat trailed off my hair. The room was full of the smell of sweat, blood, and pine. I took a deep breath and pulled the hair away from my face where it had clung.

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I looked around. The trees that had gotten a good chunk taken out of them slowly started to heal themselves. I put my sword away for a moment and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to my room.

Silver, get over here.

Hey Kit, we have a problem.

Nothing can be that important right now, come here.

They're hiding him. We need to make sure we fight certain people when we do the match later.

I figured they would try something like this…just get over here. We need to prepare farther, never forget that they have a good chance of killing us.

I heard a knock at the door and went to open it. Silver was almost as worn out as I was. I pulled her in and closed the door behind her as I pushed her in the direction of my bed.

"Sit." She did so quickly, I never would understand how she could like this part, maybe the feeling of extra energy but still… I walked into the bathroom and came back with eight small velvet boxes like a ring would be in, each a different color. Yellow, red, green, purple, white, black, blue, and gray.

Wind, fire, earth, thunder, light, dark, water, and cloak. I chose first, pulling the red one for myself. She grabbed the purple, I took the green, she got the yellow, I took blue. She pulled the gray and white out and I took the black. We both shoved the small boxes into small piles.

"Don't use it unless you have to." She nodded, she knew the routine. I pulled out the green one and opened it, a small sphere greeted me with glowing green light. It started floating in the air before shooting into my gut. It hurt for a moment before the pain subsided. We both opened the rest of them and made sure our power showed the same it had been before we got the extra help.

She walked out of my room as I shut the door and grabbed my sword again. I walked into the forest and started training more. I heard metal on metal and automatically knew Hiei was here. I didn't have time for this but it was a good thing to fight with someone rather then alone. It helped to get the right pressure of the swing.

We fought for a long time in silence before I heard a knock at my door. It was time.

As I said 2 reviews please.


	20. AN

A/N

Kk I need a little help. There are many ways I could do the next chapter and what happens afterward. So this is your chance to tell us what you want to see in the story. Please put them in reviews and not e-mails because only Kitty gets the e-mails. Here are some things that could happen.

A) We rewind a little and go see what I and Kurama did.

B) Go straight to the match and everyone finds out what's happening between the four.

C) Have us go down the hall and run into the other team.

I don't know there are a few other things but the next chapter is in Silver's POV. If you have any ideas or would like one of these go ahead and review. I really can't make up my mind.


	21. Alone

Hey this is Sil, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was trying to figure out how to get both idea's into a chapter and it took a while to figure it out. Well I got it and now you get to see. Thx for all the reviews and please keep it up. Love you all.

Silver's POV

I pulled on my mask as Kurama and I left my bedroom. I caught Kitty's eye and neither of us flinched as we knew what was coming…sudden death. This could finally all end, just be over with it. We could finally stop the fighting.

During my realization Koenma had been giving us pointers on how to win the entire tournament. I looked over at Kitty again and knew she had other plans. We would discuss them as soon as we got to the ring, Koenma liking it or not.

Koenma quietly left the room when he noticed that no one was listening to him but everyone was staring at Kitty and myself. We both started moving silently toward the door, we were ready to give our lives to end this. We walked quickly down the hall, not knowing what to expect from our 'friends' this time around. They were more than likely a lot stronger and a lot less unforgiving.

Kitty stopped but I didn't notice until warm arms wrapped around me. I looked up expecting to see Kurama there to comfort me when I was worried, but I got something much different.

"So tayn meddma cecdan, ed ryc paah y muhk desa." My dear little sister, it has been a long time.

"Let go of me Eric!" I was not afraid of him, just completely nauseated. He didn't earn any right to lay a finger on me after killing our…my parents, he didn't deserve to be my brother.

"Pid meddma cecdan tuh'd oui drehg ed'c paah y muhk desa du rumt y knitga uh sa?" But little sister don't you think it's been a long time to hold a grudge on me?

"I am not your little sister god damn it and if I had any say in the matter, you're going to die…wait I do have a say in it." His eyes lit up as he pulled off my mask but kept the death grip on me.

"Why do you waist your time with weaklings and underclass people like these, I mean two of them are even human's…and a half demon, you have no right to show your face to full bloods. And the one with pointy black hair is so weak you could take him without thinking twice. What happened to the power you used to hold over these lowlifes?" Kitty stood there staring at two of the other men, her brother, and her ex. I couldn't blame her for not helping me.

The others were speechless that we would hold so much hate against them and yet allow them to live. Kurama finally stepped next to me and stared at my brother. Kurama was no where near strong enough…and he knew it, but maybe…just maybe my brother would find it humorous and let me go. He did let go of me however he looked at Kurama before smiling at me.

"So you have yourself a little body guard do you? Hmm and a half blood, how disappointing, you know….I didn't think I'd have to kill more than one person today…but to get to you I'll defiantly go out of the way a little." Their entire team started moving forward and as he stepped between Kurama and myself I heard a quick exhale and looked over. Kurama was had quickly recovered from the punch to his gut.

Our team started moving forward again as the hall emptied. We found our way to the arena as Kitty looked back at Hiei. She quietly pulled him off to the side to tell him something but I couldn't quite hear. I didn't understand when they came back and were avoiding each other.

I looked over at her and was surprised that tears were clouding her vision. I looked back to see a lost expression on Hiei's face….she told him no. She knows she's going to die and she said no. That has to hurt him…I know I should tell Kurama but…I can't, I know I will die but I can't hurt him, I love him. Even if I can't tell him yet.

I looked to Kitty again and noticed that she was staring at me. It was time, the captains stepped into the ring to discuss how the fighting would happen. My brother shortly pointed at both me and our cousin. Yusuke came back to the group.

"Well they only want you two to fight them…do you think you can take them?" Kurama immediately got protective.

"You would not allow them to walk to their death would you? We will all fight." I looked over at him then to Kitty.

"We will fight…alone."


	22. You two are what?

Ok, I am so sorry this took forever to get up, however both Kitty and myself have been very busy...with school and junk and getting ready for it and projects. (and me not fitting in her suitcase so I could go to Hawaii with her, yea that sucked.) Anyways I'm updating finally, there's only a few chapters left so please keep reading. Thank you all.

Kitty's POV

I watched as Yusuke went up and announced to the other team that we agreed. I won't lie, I feel like shit. I just broke up with Hiei, I'm going to my death, and even worse...I do love him. Not that I didn't already know this, but i didn't want to admit it. Silver should do the same, if she dies and is still together with Kurama it will only make things harder.

Baka, I won't let myself die, especially not to the hands of these lowlifes. Never! As the announcer declared the fighting arrangements both Silver and i walked into the ring. They had decided to let us kill the two men we didn't know first, then they would slaughter us...but not without a fight. I had decided long ago that if i were to die, i would do it in battle, against my most hated enemy...my brother.

As the match started it was too simple. one weak punch from both of us killed them all to easily. We were staring at the next people we would be fighting when both of us suddenly dropped to the ring floor. Both the men stood above us holding what looked like our shadows...making us paralyzed.

__

Silver.

Yes?

Shadow, that's cloak, take care of it.

You said not unless we absolutely needed to use them.

Do you want to die?

Well?

No.

Then listen to me. Use it now.

I watched as our shadows returned to us and were replaced with the men's own. They had such a tight grip on the shadows that they didn't realize what she had done, they also had just ended up paralyzing themselves in the process. As we stood they knew something was wrong.

We knew that they had more energy then they were showing but we made nothing of it as i pulled out my sword and with one swipe cut both their heads off. We did have to expose to our brothers that we were using the spheres...but it made us a challenge to them. Even if it wasn't a very big one.

Both our brothers walked into the arena and kicked the bodies and heads off the side. They were ready to kill us. No matter what it took. They suddenly started talking, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come now, don't you think you two are being a bit selfish? Holding this grudge for so many years...what do you think you'll achieve from it?"

"Yes, Silvia, Kitty, what do you think you are doing? Hanging around with low class commoners like they are your equals? It would make our parent's turn in their graves." From behind me I could hear Kurama whisper 'Silvia?'. I then heard Silver speak up.

"Yes, turn in the graves...that you put them in. Did it ever even occur to you two that if they would have just died normally you were the next in line?"

"But dear Silvia...you know as well as we do that both of you were chosen over us to succeed them."

"Then again as princesses, both of you have clouded vision, you always have been a bit oblivious to things." That's when it happened, at identical times, with identical tones, both Hiei and Kurama spoke.

"Princesses?"

"Princesses?"

"You two didn't even tell your own bodyguards why they were protecting you? That's rich."

"Well then may we introduce everyone to the princess Kitty Radrigueze Gonzalia Nameago Deesa Kira Kitara Lacentra Cortes, and also princess Silvia Iris Lasieniga Vortex Electra Roselita Diego."

"The princess of darkness and the princess of light, the exact opposite of each other. Yet...together they are deadly...but we have no fear, we are older then them and both our power's are at least double of theirs."

Little did he know that because we were girls...we got extra gifts when we inherited our powers. And their power was going to their heads.

__

Hey, Sil.

Hmm?

You ready?

Lead the way.

Don't show them our true strength...save that for my ex.

So in other words, keep your arms covered. With the spell over them.

Exactly.

Ohhhhh, I wonder what's going to happen. Do you know? Send us ideas if you like but I'm pretty sure I know . Anyways please review, and I'll end up putting on another chapter sooner or later.


	23. Dear brothers

Yay, it's a new semester at school so I'm going to add another chapter since I have NO FINALS LEFT!!!!! Yeah, I'm happy about that. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and…uhh, here you go. Thanks for being patient.

Silver's POV

I can't believe everyone knows. It's not like we were trying to keep it a secret but…this can't turn out good, I mean we're going against the people we've been running from. Why couldn't we just keep running?

_Is that what you really want to do Sil? _

_What?_

_Do you really want to run for the rest of your life? They'll keep chasing and we'd have to do this eventually. Keep your guard up and wait for them to attack. Keep your mind clear and watch them._

The two men were standing in the middle of the ring waiting for us to make the slightest mistake in our defense. They looked over our shoulders and I could feel their gaze fall on our bodyguards. Then Eric began speaking.

"Both of you are still female. You still have hearts, you may want to take a look at your guards." We didn't have to. We already knew that something bad had happened to them and if we looked that would give them the break in our defense they needed.

"That's where you're wrong dear brother. We don't care what happens to them." _Do I sound like I'm BS'ing good?_

_Great Silver, but…I have to tell you what happened to them. I have the darkness element so I feel death. They killed them. _I could hear the strain in Kitty's voice, she had never been so close to crying. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and that was their break. Both lunged forward, each using their own type of fighting style to try to kill us.

**_Those bastards! They killed the only people that we ever loved and now they want to kill us. They can burn in hell!!!_** As soon as they were within ten feet of us a wall of flames and a cage of thunder spurted from the ground. I looked to Kitty and smirked, if we were both this pissed at them. This match wasn't going to last long.

She pushed the fire around the bars of thunder, making any movement for them become impossible. They both deserved to die horribly. As soon as the thought had processed I realized the cage was filling with water. We both stood and watched as the boys drown. It didn't matter that we had effectively used about half our energy and we were both drained. We only had one person left to kill.

He joined us in the ring as the third match between our teams started. No one moved. He stood there just staring at us, I knew he was surprised that we had killed our own brothers and that we didn't care that our guards had died. He pointedly stared at Kitty and I watched his eyes flow over her body. I couldn't help but cringe.

"You've grown quite a bit Kitty. Much better body now. I was wondering, after you surrender to me and become my slave, would your friend want to do the same or just be killed?"

_He's just trying to get under our skins Silver. Just wait. He's going to be the one to mess up first. Take off your top shirt now. _

Both of us pulled our top shirts off to show that we were wearing spaghetti straps under them. We both got in fighting stances and readied ourselves for the last fight we were forced to be in.

Okay, sorry it's a little short but I think there's only going to be a few more chapters…please don't flame me for killing the hotties. I promise this isn't the end. They will be back. I would shoot myself if I killed them permanently. Please review. Thank you


	24. Darkness

Yay, almost done, then I can start on my Harry Potter fanfic again. Thanks for all the reviews. Uhh….yeah, I guess that's about it.

Kitty's POV

He wouldn't get away with this, even if we had to kill ourselves to get back at him. Thinking he could do whatever he wanted to us just because we were suppose to be girly-girls. Well, he had another thing coming. He started attacking us and because of our lack of energy we couldn't do much but dodge.

_Sil, you have white. Heal us so we can finish this._

_Get over to me then, I can only heal you if we're touching._

We were now at other ends of the arena waiting to see who he would lunge for next. He knew we couldn't do much now and was playing with us. He lunged for me and I barley evaded him managing to get to the other end of the ring. I grabbed Silver's hand and felt energy flow through my body.

"Well, well, well, I guess I should know better then to allow you enough time to do that. Oh well, you still won't win."

"You seem to be forgetting one thing."

"What would that be Kitten."

"Never under estimate your enemies." I caught Silver's eyes and she knew it was time. "You see, as princesses we were armed with an extra weapon."

"Alright then, I'll give you one shot. Use this, weapon, and see if it will even touch me."

"Silver. Combine." Both Silver and I got next to eachother and started doing the same motions. Then we followed it with the exact same chant, changing only one word from each other.

"Dragon of eternal Light."

"Dragon of eternal Darkness."

"Dragon of ETERNITY!"

A white and black flame emerged from our arms and surrounded the entire arena covering everything in the building. It passed over everyone without hurting them before there was only one circle not enclosed in the light. Then just as sudden as it had started, the entire force seemed to push into the only circle that he wasn't being touched in. The light of day could be seen through the roof and we didn't care how much pain we were in.

We ran over to Hiei and Kurama before I looked at Silver. I knew it was asking a lot of her, but she could do it. I took her hand as tears were streaming from both our eyes. We didn't care that people could see, we just cared about getting back the people that loved us. I felt my energy replenish before we were surrounded in a white light and the energy was quickly drained from us. The only thing I could see after that was black.

Only 1 or 2 more chapters. I wrote this one at school so I'm sorry it's a little short. Please review. Read other fic's too please.


	25. I love you too

Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever had another update. Yes, I'm almost done with the story, I think I might add a few more chapters then I originally intended. Make the readers happy.

Please review.

Silver's POV

I couldn't feel anything because my entire body was numb. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that the room was cascaded in a pale blue light that didn't hurt my eyes. I gripped tightly to whatever my hand was on and noticed that it gripped back. I felt someone shift by me and I rolled my head to the side.

I wasn't sure if I was really seeing this. It had never happened before and the owner of the light sphere had never recorded being able to do something like this. A living being had never done a resurrection before. Beautiful green eyes were staring straight into mine.

"Silver." It wasn't a question. It was a relief.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved up onto the bed to lie down next to me so I didn't have to try to move. He pulled me as close as he could and held onto me.

"You're a princess? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Would you have let me fight or go outside if you had known?"

"I'd let you be yourself. I love you the way you are and I wouldn't do anything to change that."

"You still love me? Even though I didn't tell you everything?"

"Silver, there is nothing anyone could tell me or anything you could do to make me not love you."

"But I'm a princess and we can't be togeth-"

"I'm in love with you. I don't care about anything but you Silver. We can be together if we want. I don't care about customs and traditions. Make new ones."

"You would still love me even if I didn't tell you everything?"

"I would hope that you would tell me everything about you, but if you have secrets that you want to keep to yourself, you could. It wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

"Kurama…"

"What?"

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed me and I felt all of my energy come back.

"Are you feeling any better since you woke up?"

"Actually, I feel fine. I need to get the spheres back from you."

"You need to get the what?"

"We gave you all our spheres that were still surrounded with our energy to resurrect you two. That's why we were so weak."

"Alright then you can take them later, I still want you to sleep." I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him while he covered both of us up with the blanket on my bed.

"Kurama, do you think we'll be together for a long time?"

"Just sleep Silver. We'll talk when you wake up." As I felt my mind shut down I slightly registered that Kurama had slipped out of the bed and left my room. I was too tired to do anything about it.

Okay, this chapters done. I wonder where Kurama's going, and why didn't he answer me? (pout) That doesn't make me feel too sure about myself. So…next Kitty's gonna wake up.


	26. Headaches and Choices

You guys are reviewing a lot faster. Well, I have no life right now so I can write more. I think that's a good thing. Anyways, here you go.

Kitty's POV

My head…is going to crack open. Doing the Dragon of Eternal Darkness was bad enough but we had never actually combined them before. Even through my splitting headache I could feel another person in my room. They seemed to be in the forest. I opened my eyes and adjusted to the slight light.

Even through the pain I forced myself to stand and grab a sword off my wall. My head hurt too much to actually read the spirit energy that was emitting from the forest but I followed it. I was approaching the edge of the energy and cleared the pain away as I looked at who had been using my room. I pulled my sword and intercepted his next attack. The weapons fell from both our hands. His dropped from shock and mine from the ringing of the metal.

"You're awake?" There was a slight edge to his voice, the one he used with everyone else.

"Yes, and with a migraine, would you mind talking in a whisper?"

"Alright then."

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would be gone by now."

"I was considering leaving. There are two reasons that I'm still here. We have to get our prize."

"The second?"

"I have to know how you resurrected us." It took all my concentration to keep my face the same.

"We didn't."

"What do you mean 'you didn't'?"

"The only way it will work is if both the dead and the living feel some sort of love towards each other. I think the way that you're acting is evidence enough how you feel. So, we couldn't have done it."

"You broke up with me, I'm treating you like I treat everyone else." I was trying hard not to get angry with him for making this difficult.

"I broke up with you because I thought I was going to die."

"You thought you would die? That I would get hurt because of it?"

"I didn't want you to go through my death if we were…"

"Were what?"

"Dating, to some extent."

"You called it dating?" I heard the edge of his voice starting to fade and I didn't have to think twice about what I was going to do or say. I just had to hope he wouldn't push me away.

"Dating, maybe something else. Hiei, I love you. I'm sorry about saying what I did but I loved you too much to hurt you." I stepped up invading his personal space but I didn't go to kiss him.

"How did you kill him?" That was a bit off topic.

"We used the dragon of eternity."

"Only Gods can do that. You have a dragon?"

"Hiei, my head really hurts and I need to go back to sleep. I'll explain everything to you if we can go back to the bedroom so I can lay down." I started walking towards the normal side of the room.

I was about to climb under the covers when I felt arm circle around me. I was surprised for a moment but I leaned into them. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent started to lessen my headache. He started speaking very quietly.

"Thank you for taking that prospect into mind. It would have been harder to watch if we were…together. And just for your information Kitten, I love you more than you could ever know."

He turned me around and kissed me deeply. "More than you could ever know." He kissed me again and we somehow managed to get under the covers. I felt something slip onto my left hand but didn't register it as he pushed me to lie down.

"Sleep Kitten." I was so sore and my head hurt so much that I fell asleep without putting up protest.

Okay, a few more. Almost done then I can write Harry Potter.

Please R&R.


	27. Yes!

This is your warning for this chapter; there will be graphic stuff here.

Silver's POV

I felt soft kisses all over my face and a hand on my side. When the lips reached mine I kissed back. I opened my eyes when Kurama pulled back and I smiled at him. That was definitely a good way to wake up. I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Morning Kurama."

"Good-morning Bella."

"Where did you go last night?"

"I had to go talk to Koenma about something." He smiled at me as if he had a secret and then leaned in and kissed me. I savored the feeling but pulled back.

"About what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, come with me." We both got up and went to take a shower. He turned the water on to just over lukewarm and after taking out my braid we stepped into the spray. He stood behind me and reached around me to grab the strawberry body wash. As he pulled it back his hands grazed over my hips.

He put some of the wash into his hands and started running them over my back and down to my ankles. Then he pulled me to his chest and started on my front. He started at my shoulders and then rubbed to my breasts where he massaged. He kept one hand there and with the other he washed down my stomach.

His hands were now washed clean of the soap but he kept going like they weren't. He didn't even pretend like he was washing when he slipped a finger into me. I covered the wall in white again and turned around so I was facing him. I pulled him to the wall of the shower so my back was to it and I started kissing him. I could feel him smile into the kiss as he grabbed my ass and lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly pushed into me. I was expecting it to hurt a little but I only felt pleasure. Through the lust my brain made a note that with the light sphere I wouldn't feel pain if there was pleasure involved. I tightened my legs around his waist and took in a little more of him. He was keeping himself in check.

"More." He looked at me a little worried but pushed in a little bit. I bit his bottom lip and pulled with my legs at the same time. We both moaned because he had fully entered me. He slowly started pumping into me and I could tell he was worried that he was hurting me.

"Harder." He did as I commanded; he knew I wouldn't put myself through that much pain. He started pushing into me quickly and deeply and we both started panting. He started sucking on my neck and one of his hands came up to cup my breast. His thumb started circling my nipple and when he bit into my neck I came. I felt him empty into me and we slumped into each other until we caught our breath.

We dried off and dressed before walking out of my room. Everyone seemed to be up but Hiei and Kitty. That was not a shock though. Everyone smiled at me as we walked through the room. They knew something.

I followed him out of the room and all the way through the building. We reached the entrance where Botan was waiting for us. I was curious but didn't ask. She just smiled before flying off on her broom without us. What was going on?

We hiked all morning and came to a mountaintop. It was the most beautiful place I'd seen outside of the light kingdom. He turned to me and pulled me into a hug before he started talking to me.

"I love you Silver."

"I love you too. What's going on?"

"Last night you asked me how long I thought we would be together."

"You didn't answer me."

"It wasn't mine to answer, it's your choice."

"What do you-" He kissed me and pulled away quickly. He took a deep breath before falling to his knee.

"Silver, will you marry me?"

"Yes." The response was immediate, but I really didn't have to think about it.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Kurama, yes, I'll marry you." He pulled out a ring from his pocket and I gasped, it was beautiful. A silver ring with black hills gold shaped leaves and a garnet where the flower bud would be. He seemed to be completely relieved as he slipped the ring on and kissed me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hiking back to the hotel hand in hand. We got back to the hotel and up to the room where everyone was waiting. After everyone was done congratulating us we slipped into my room. I pulled the spheres from him and then got up to go to the bathroom.I opened the medicine cabinet and quickly closed it before walking back into my room.

"Kurama…"

One more chapter complete, a few more for everybody.


	28. I knew the answer

Hey everybody, this is Sil, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated anytime recently. I've been very busy working and shopping and school and……yeah all that good stuff, but it's summer so I'm finally updating. So thank you for still reading my story and please review the end. Thanks for being patient. Hands out cookies ok, so here's your next chapter.

Kitty's P.O.V.

I woke up slowly when I heard something loud in the next room, but as I tried to get up I noticed that I was being pulled back. I knew it was Hiei so I turned toward him and went willingly toward him. My headache was completely gone and I had no problem with just laying with him, except…

"Hiei?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Bathroom."

"Fine." I got up and quickly used the bathroom before coming back out to an empty bed.

I followed the sound of laughter to the living room and found that Hiei was not there. I was a little worried when I heard Silver's name in the conversation but when I found out that Kurama had finally gotten the nerve to propose to her I had to smile a bit. I tried very carefully to slip into Hiei's room without being noticed but of course the harder I tried the worse it got around these guys. Koenma was the one to see me halfway between our rooms.

"So Kitty, what were you and Hiei talking about last night?"

"None of your business."

"What's on your hand?" I looked down and came face to face with an emerald.

"Hn." I turned on my heels and walked strait into Hiei's room without knocking. I nearly slammed the door in my rush to talk to him.

"Yes Kitten?"

"Don't you 'yes, Kitten' me. What is this?" I held up my hand so he could see it, though I knew he wouldn't have to.

"That looks like a ring."

"No really?"

"In fact I think it looks like an engagement ring."

"I realize that. Were you even going to ask me?"

"No."

"Why not you little-" I was cut short by Hiei putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"I didn't bother asking because I knew what the answer was…and what do you mean little? I'm bigger than-"

"Oh that's right did I say little?" I looked down very quickly before meeting his eyes. "I meant big." A slight red tinge came to his cheeks. "And what do you mean by calling me Kitten?"

"You're my little Kitten." I smiled very sweetly at him before leaning up to kiss him softly.

"I think I can deal with that." He very slowly started pulling me to his bed; I could tell that we weren't going to be leaving anytime soon.

Ok, that's another chapter, please review and umm...I'm going to let your own imagination run wild for the end of this chapter. Cookies to all reviewers.


	29. I'll See You On The Other Side

Hey everybody, sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I've been busy with my summer. Anyways, umm yeah, after this story, I'm going to make everyone happy and do a GW yaoi story for everyone . Yeah I haven't really thought about it yet but everyone has asked me to do one so once I finish this story I guess I will. I'll put up the information in my profile later for anyone who wants to read it. So…on we go.

Silver's POV

"Kurama…" I asked as I came back into the room.

"Yes Sil?"

"Umm say if someone were to forget to take their birth control before they had sex, umm what would be the chance of them getting pregnant?"

"Silver…did you forget to take birth control this morning?" Kurama asked worried.

I nodded slowly and could feel the tears threatening to start. I had no idea what he would think if I got pregnant the day he proposed to me. What if he didn't want a child yet? I didn't even know what the chances of me getting pregnant were. I felt hands very gently touch my stomach before they slid around me.

"It's sooner than I expected, but I'm still excited for it. I love you Silver, I was going to wait a while to start a family with you but if you are pregnant I'm still going to be happy."

"You mean, you don't mind if I'm pregnant?" He tilted my face up so we were looking each other in the eyes.

"Not at all Silver. I'd be more than happy to be a daddy if you were the mommy." I smiled a little and snuggled my face into his neck.

"I love you Kurama. Does this mean that I have to go to the doctors? I don't like the doctor." Kurama chuckled a bit before replying.

"No we don't, but I don't want you taking anymore birth control until we're sure you are or aren't pregnant. We also won't want to have sex until we're sure so that way we aren't risking getting pregnant if you aren't yet. We will want to tell your cousin though. Just in case."

"Are you kidding me? Kitty would kill me if she knew I might be pregnant. She wouldn't be happy at all."

"That may be, but we have to tell her just in case."

"Fine, but can we do it later? I'm just kinda worried about it and the chance is still low if the medicine was still in my system right?"

"Well yes, and if you aren't pregnant, that's fine. I'll still love you either way Silver, you know that." We went over to the bed and sat there with him holding me a while before I fell asleep.

2 months later

Narrator's POV

"Hurry up Silver, the ceremony's today."

"I know Kit. Can you believe we're finally getting married?" Silver asked her cousin as they stood in front of full-length mirrors admiring their dresses.

"It was you and Kurama that held up the wedding, and you weren't even pregnant."

"I know, but I don't see why it took two whole months for them to set up the building."

"It's because they wanted it to be special and they wanted to give us a surprise for our wedding." Kitty stated logically.

"I know that, well, are you ready to go get married?"

"I've been waiting for you Sil."

"Love ya Kit, I'll see you on the other side."

"You too Sil. Well, let's go then." Silver and Kitty reached for each other's hands as the solid oak doors swung open. This would be the easiest step of their lives. It meant they never had to run away again.

A/N

Yay, okay, I'm done…thank you for sticking with me, I might do some mindless PWP with this couple later for after they get married. Anyways, please stick with me for the next stories I write and thanks for the feedback, thanks a bunch every body. Plz review this last chapter and I'll see you all again later.


End file.
